Hearts Connect to Hearts
by Riku child of Dawn
Summary: After Sora and Riku return to the Islands Riku has a hard time settling back. He keeps seeing shadows and blaming himself. Will Sora be able to pull him out of his own darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Hearts Connect to Hearts

Disclaimer I don't own anything except the plot

One

A boy ran as fast as he could laughter flowing from his lips. "Come on Sora!" The boy called back to a brunette that ran after the silver haired boy.

"No fair! You got a head start!"

"Nahuh!" the boy said laughing.

"Yahuh!" a pink tongue darted out and the boy laughed. He ran and landed on the finish line. Sora tackled him and the boy laughed again. "It's not funny Riku!" Sora said grinning.

"Didn't cheat."

"Yes you did."

Nahuh! Your just slow." Pouting came as a reply then Sora got up and grinned. A hand pulled the boy back down. Sora fell back to the sand.

"Hey!"

"Come on you can't leave now." Riku said lying back in the sand. Aquamarine eyes looked into blue. Sora sighed, but did not get back up.

"Do you always think it'll be this way?"

"Of course! We're best friends why wouldn't it?" Sora thought about it then sighed.

"Sometimes I feel like…like something might happen and you would hate me!"

"Why would I hate you?" Sora thought about it.

"I don't know. I just feel."

"Shh Sora be quiet. I would never ever hate you ever!" The brunette laid back his head on Riku's shoulder. He closed his eyes. He hoped that things were always going to be this way.


	2. KH TwoChapter 2

KH Two

Nine years later Riku paced the room his consciousness hating him once again. Dammit! A fist slammed back down to his side. Why was it that he had broken a lot of promises? Why was it that he had ruined so many lives? Why was it that he had ruined a life to try to save another? No matter what Diz said Riku always believed that nobodies did feel somehow even if they didn't have hearts. So now he had ruined a life that hated him. Who wished him nothing, but pain and suffering. Riku agreed with the blonde haired teen. Maybe he should be gone. Maybe he should leave it would save Sora a lot of suffering. This was why he paced for a lot of hours. This was why he couldn't sleep at night. Why did he hurt Sora? He had been manipulated and screwed over. He had hurt his best friend and no matter what people said he couldn't get over it. It wasn't fair! Sora deserved better than him! So why was he still hear? Ruining lives that deserved to be happy!

Riku sighed and looked around. There would never bee moments like it used to be. He would always remember them and yes he missed the way he was at least a little because he had been confident, but now. He sighed. He needed to pull himself together. Walking he started to look for the boy that had saved him from the darkness. Was this for the better? Diz obviously thought so. He had sacrificed himself to bring Riku back to his original form. Was it worth the sacrifice though?

On the island Riku looked up as he heard his name being drawn out. "Hey Riikuuu!" A singsong voice made a smile appear on his features just like it would always do. He turned and saw the brunette racing toward him. "Riku!" Sora called reaching him and struggling to gain his breath. Kairi followed the teen and only she saw the slight frown on his face.

"Riku stop pondering over past actions! What you did you did. There's no going back." Sora pulled back to study Riku's face. He frowned now.

"Riku?" he questioned concerned. Riku sighed and turned away. They didn't understand what he had done. A slim hand caught his wrist.

"Don't! Stop torturing yourself about what you did. There's nothing you can do now."

"Yeah, but…" a finger pressed to his lips.

"No Shhh don't say anything. I know you messed up. We have at one time or another."

"But you don't understand Sora! I hurt you! I left you to the heartless with just a wooden sword! I—"

"No hush Riku! I know that was the darkness not the real you." tears appeared in aquamarine eyes.

"You don't understand! I ruined your life!"

"No you didn't! You need to understand something Riku! I was worried about you! I—I was so worried about you." Tears appeared in sky blue orbs. "I thought you had been swallowed by the darkness and you were never ever coming back! I thought that you were going to end up dead!" Tears leaked down Riku's cheeks and he collapsed to the sand and sobs shook his body.

"S—Sora!" he fell silent his eyes didn't look up as a hand landed on his shoulder and Sora knelt next to the sobbing boy. "Didn't you hear me Ku? I promised everything would work out."

"But—" Sora sat beside and Kairi sat on Riku's other side.

"But nothing." The words came as a whisper. "Don't let your mind think it. Let your heart believe it Ku." Riku leaned back on Sora who put an arm around the boy. Eyes closed. Close up circles could be seen under them. "Go to sleep now Ku. You've been awake since forever now it's your time to rest." That's exactly what the teen did.

Ok I know I haven't updated, but that's because life has well first I went on vacation then my computer was broken and I finally fixed it so you should be expecting more updates yay!


	3. KH ThreeChapter 3

KH Three

Riku lived with Sora. He had had it decided by Mickey who looked at his original home and said absolutely not! So he and Mrs. Hamora talked it over and came to an agreement. Mickey would get monthly reports of Riku and he would come every once in a while.

When Riku woke a gentle hand was shaking his shoulder. The boy jerked upright only to have an arm go around his shoulders. "Easy Riku." Mrs. Hamora said looking at the boy's face. Riku let his bangs drop into his eyes hiding them from view. He had another nightmare that he didn't want to talk about. "What has you so tense?" she asked and he said

"Just a bad dream." He didn't look up. Mrs. Hamora knew it wasn't true. However she let it alone making a mental note to tell Mickey.

"Well come on breakfast is waiting." She left and you heard her saying "Sora wake up. Sora!" Riku sighed he got up slowly and walked next door where Sora was still asleep. He opened the curtains wide smiling.

"Riikuuu!" the brunette whined as the sun s shone into his eyes. He pulled the covers over his head. Riku smirked then pulled the covers off the bed completely. Sora threw a pillow at him which he dodged grinning. "Come on breakfast is ready."

"You could have like shaken me."

"I've tried remember? You said that if I ever did that again you were going to throw pillow at me which you just did!" the brunette stuck out his tongue and Riku returned it laughing. He turned and disappeared.

When Riku came down Sora was already eating. He rolled his eyes and sat down beside him. The teen looked up at Riku his gaze studying him. When he swallowed he said "Still see them." He pointed to the circles before Riku looked away. He didn't like to talk about it. He ate quickly keeping his head down and away from eyes. Sora was frowning his eyes watching the boy. "Riku—"

"Sora I'm fine." Riku said looking up.

"No you're not. There's no way you can be!" the younger said stubbornly. The boy sighed and stood.

"It doesn't matter anyway." He said placing his dishes in the sink "We have to leave for school." He left and tried to wash the circles away. He felt like he would never sleep as well as he use to do.

At school the boy tried to hide them most of the students didn't really notice only Kairi and Sora did. "You shouldn't have come." Kairi said at lunch. Riku wasn't eating he was half awake. "It's not good for you to be half awake all night!"

"I know, but-" he trailed off sighing. "What could I have done? Sora and I are already behind."

"I know, but Riku!" Kairi said. She sighed angrily. Sora looked between them.

"She's right Ku just try to get some sleep tonight." Riku nodded, but he wasn't promising. It wasn't easy anymore. Now his dreams were filled with Ansem and the heartless and his actions. He hated Ansem and wished he was dead. Sure his physical presence was gone, but that didn't mean he wasn't gone from haunting Riku. No matter what anyone tried to tell him Riku was convinced that the darkness in him wasn't his.

After school Riku walked back with Sora. He went to his room and tried to sleep, but every time he drifted off the nightmares would come and the teen would sat bolt upright eyes wide. After a couple of times this happened he went to find Sora. He was in his room and Riku sat down beside him. Why was it that whenever he was around the brunette he felt most comfortable? Sora put an arm around him. "Can't sleep." Riku muttered. The teen beside him frowned. "Ansem pleaguing my dreams plus…" he didn't know what to say so he fell into silence. He lay back on the bed and smiled again. He looked at the brunette and sighed. His eyes closed silver locks dropping to cover the eyes. There was silence then, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was peaceful and soon the teen drifted off.


End file.
